This study is a randomized clinical trial that tests the impact of 2 different levels of blood pressure control (usual level versus lower level) and 3 different types of antihypertensive drug regimens (beta- blocker, calcium channel blocker, and angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor) on renal function over 5 years of follow-up. The study population consists of African-American men and women with early evidence of hypertension-related kidney disease (GFR of 25-65 ml/min/M2) . The trial is in its recruitment phase. To date, 50 persons have enrolled.